


Mutant Kaiju Parasites From Space (?)

by Azilver



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, mutant kaiju parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh was supposed to take care of Newt's pet Kaiju parasite, not let loose an army of the things! This messes with Herc and Chuck's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant Kaiju Parasites From Space (?)

**Author's Note:**

> thought I’d post my little fills for the kinkmeme.
> 
> for this prompt on the kink meme:  
> Herc/Chuck, Raleigh/Yancy or any, Gremlins AU

Hercules Hansen is a man of infinite patience… but Chuck hasn’t got down off of the table for the last three hours (a giant mutant Kaiju parasite crawling over your bare leg could do that to you) and Pentecost has locked himself away in his office with a bottle of the Russians vodka and won’t answer the phone. Sasha hasn’t stopped swearing at them in Russian either. Herc regrets those language classes so much now.

“What the fuck did you do, Becket?” He growls at the twitching American. Every time they hear a skitter or chitter the guy squeaks and attempts to join Chuck on the conference table. Except, this idiocy had interfered with the first alone time the Hansens had had in days and earlier Raleigh had laughed at Chuck’s giant bug freak out. At this point his son’s at least cracked the guy’s nose.

“I didn’t know!” He squeaks at Herc’s very visible aura of danger. “Newt said nothing about them transforming into mutant tics!”

“Actually, they don’t drink blood.” The scientist’s voice announces through the conference phone. There’s the sound of a brief tussle and Chau comes on- Herc doesn’t want to know where the underworld boss whisked his Kaiju specialist off to, or why, but he would like him back now! “The hell did you feed it? Kid here told you to only give it the stuff in the bag.”

“Part of my sandwich? It just kept looking at me and it made this sad, hungry sound. It felt cruel!” Raleigh gives them a pathetic look. This might have worked if he hadn’t turned one little pet Kaiju parasite into a swarm of green and intelligent giant bugs that were twice their normal size and causing havoc throughout the ‘dome.

“Jesus.” Chau groans before Newt pops back on. “Well, it might take me a bit but I’ll see what I can come up with!” The call clicks off but not before there’s more rustling and hushed words.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?”

“I said I would loo-oooh! Mmm!”

And Herc knows that he isn’t exactly in a ‘safe’ relationship, but Chau? The kid definitely has issues. Or balls.

The sound of skittering mutant parasite legs somewhere close by sends Raleigh jumping onto the table. Chuck does a full body twitch at the sound and climbs into Herc’s lap muttering, “Nopenopenopenopenope!”

The elder Hansen sighs and pets his boys head gently. “Out, just go and… deal with it or something.” When he doesn’t move, Herc yanks the folder out from under Beckets feet.

*****

The com beeps just when Chuck had gotten his dad back and focused on him. Fuck. His. Life.

Seriously. He may need to hold a coup in the name of his blue balls.

“Hansen.” Herc answers, groaning silently as he pulled back.

“Hey!” It’s Newt. “So I think I might have the answer!”

They wait a beat and when no answer is forthcoming Chuck barks, “And?”

“Oh, yeah! Okay, so Hannibal’s guys said something about the best time to collect the little guys was after a night fight and so I got to thinking, you know. And I remembered an incident, which, like, was totally not my fault, just so you know. I mean it was all-”

“Geizsler!” Both Hansens growl.

“Uh, yeah, okay. So, long story short, it blew up. We were looking at it under different lights and it just blew up under ultraviolet light. It wasn’t a really big explosion, more like a big pop! Bug guts and green goop all over though. That got me thinking, if they can’t handle ultraviolet light then-”

“We can expose them to sunlight.” Herc finishes.

“-daylight…what? Ah, yes. Hey!” The scientist exclaims. “No fair! I was getting there.”

But dad is already up and patching the call into the LoCent as he fastens his belt again. It takes minutes to come up with a plan and get things rolling.

“If you need me again, just call!” The growl and giggle before the call is cut makes Chuck think they won’t.

*****

Things are finally going Chuck’s way. It had taken a few more hours to corral the ‘things’ in the hanger bay and wait for sunrise. A heap of snacks, alcohol and some classic rock through the PA system had drawn them in and the giant bug party had commenced.

Alexis had been happy to donate his supply of booze to the cause, as long as it got Sasha out of Cherno and stopped her swearing at anyone and everyone.

The triplets had been disappointed that they had to get rid of the cool new critters but one look at what had been done to their precious basketball and net and they had been out for blood, er, green goop.

The way Tendo was glaring at them, Chuck guessed some of the bugs had gotten into his bowtie collection- particularly the group somehow wearing bowties.

Once the sun had risen they had set the emergency door release and light had flooded the hanger bay. In moments there had been pops of green goop and bug bits. Enough was enough and Herc had ordered people to start on clean up before being dragged back to their quarters by his son.

Finally!

Things were just getting good, very good if the hitch in his boy’s moans was any sign, when the com beeped. Again. This time Herc swore, loudly. Leaning forward, he covered Chuck’s mouth with his hand to muffle any of his noises, before answering.

This time it was Mako. “Mr Hansen? We have a little problem. It seems Raleigh is missing.”

“What? What do you mean ‘missing’?”

“He was last seen leaving the mess just before we opened the hanger. Sir, I suggest that we send out a search party, just in case the, uh, things did something to him.”

Oh hell no. Chuck growls and rolls them so he’s on top. Leaning down to whisper in Herc’s ear, “It’s my time now.” he clenches down. Herc hisses even as he gives his son a pointed glare.

“Fine. Set it up Miss Mori.”

“Sir?”

“Just get on with it.” His dad orders, running a hand up Chuck’s chest and making him shudder. “And don’t interrupt us again. We’re busy.” Then he reaches up and switches the com off, his mouth transforming into something more sinister. Little shit deserved a lesson.

*****

Somewhere in one of the shatterdome bathrooms, Raleigh Becket is curled in a corner whimpering as a mutant Kaiju parasite approaches him making kissy faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
